omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Demiurge (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Demiurge= |-|Yaldabaoth= Character Synopsis The Demiurge ''' is a shard of the power of God, shattered from the whole after a battle with the Mothers of the Schwarzwelt, which resulted in Humanity opposing His will and making it harder for him to reassemble himself. Another fragment, a powerful angel, succeeded in convincing the Protagonist to kill Alilat, one of the wardens of the power, and open the sealed gate in the subterranean levels of Sector Grus to reach the immense monster holding the remains of the original power. After merging with Metatron, he becomes '''Yaldabaoth, the ruler of Idea Space that resides in Paradise. Yaldabaoth is the form YHVH takes as he plots the annihilation of the human race with his servant Raguel acting as his agent, seeking the permanent extinction of the species for a pure world free of sin. To oppose him the fallen Herald Sariel and his imprisoned master Lucifer, the Neo Messians and their creation Maria, and the flower shop girl, Sophia, aid the protagonist on their respective routes to kill Yaldabaoth and stop his plans of annihilation so that humanity can be created anew in Idea Space. Character Statistics Tiering: High 2-A '''| '''High 2-A, will eventually become 1-A ''' '''Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Demiurge, Saklas, Samael, The Blind God, "Fool", Yaldabaoth Gender: Male Age: Undefinable (Demons are naturally born in a world without Time or Space, beyond past, present and future) Classification: Godly Spirit, Embodiment of God's Power, Demon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Life and Death Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of the Norns, whose influence over Time and Fate bounds even Demons who exist beyond all of space and time), Information Manipulation, Power Nullification (Completely nullifies all statistics amplifications from all foes with Dekaja), Conceptual Manipulation (Scaling from lesser entities capable of administrating all concepts that comprise the world and define it's past, present and future as if they were merely Information on a computer program), Void Manipulation (Characters far weaker than the Demiurge can completely destroy beings of nothingness with nothing but normal attacks, and control the primordial void of nothingness that consumes and erases everything that comes in contact with it, even concepts and the Information that comprises reality), Mind Manipulation, Magic, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind Manipulation and Earth), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Can greatly increase his own statistics and lower the power of foes, being capable of turning someone stronger than him into his equal or a weakling), Abstract Existence (Exists as the embodiment of YHVH's power), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Paracausality; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Yaldabaoth is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demons of Yaldabaoth's caliber are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Can cast Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical and innate resistances), Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience Destructive Ability: High Multiverse Level+ '''(Portrayed as the embodiment of YHVH's power, placing them roughly comparable to the strongest avatars of YHVH. His sheer power alone allows Demiurge to swat away beings as powerful as Metatron, who themselves claims Demiurge as the greatest fragment of YHVH. In additon, should be miles superior to The Ancient of Days, who exists on a greater level of reality than the normal multiverse, of which is stated to be infinite) | '''High Multiverse Level+, will eventually become Metaverse Level '(After having merged with Metatron, he was unable to be sealed away by Mem Aleph and was even stronger than said being. It's stated that it's power will continously grow, to the extend where it'll become as powerful as YHVH's true form is) 'Speed: Immeasurable (As a demon, is a native of the expanse, which transcends the space, time and causality of the multiverse). Omnipresent across Space and Time (Demiurge and demons like him are eternal beings who exist simultaneously throughout all of time) [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Ability Lifting Ability]:'' ''Immeasurable (Demons, as higher-dimensional entities of pure information, are not bound by the conventional laws of physics.) | Immeasurable, will eventually become Irrelevant ' 'Striking Ability: High Multiversal+ '| '''High Multiversal+ '''with the potential to become '''Metaversal ' '''Durability: High Multiverse Level+ '''| '''High Multiverse Level+, will eventually become Metaverse Level ' 'Stamina: Infinite Range: High Multiversal+ '| '''High Multiversal+ '''with the potential to become '''Metaversal ' [https://omniversal-battlefield.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]:' '''Nigh-Omniscient '(Perceives time unlinearly, existing throughout it's entirety and seeing the temporal flow from the beginning to the end and vice-versa) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Demiurge | Yaldaboath ''' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Demons Category:Religious Figures Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Villains Category:Crazy Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Beings Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Telepaths Category:Darkness Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Lightning Users Category:Wind Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Fate Users Category:Earth Users Category:Mind Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1